SAFF: List of Characters
Throughout the course of Story Arc Forum Fight, many characters have been introduced into the game, or Story. Since the story is very diverse, and there are 7 threads made, there are so many characters in the story. Here is the list of characters in Story Arc Forum Fight. Scientedfic's Characters Scientedfic's Notes: They are all separate entities. Don't mistake them. I DID NOT EAT THAT DARN CHICKEN!!! Heroes Main Characters * Scientedfic, the Versatile Warrior: The first participant of the whole story, and the base to how it all began. He possesses the All-any Sword, the All-any Shield, and the Stellar Star, which allows him to defend, attack, and do anything in any way. His limitation is his imagination. Current Location: Injustice Universe ** Scientedfic, the Dark Warrior: '''Another version of Scientedfic, except linked to Darkness. He is much more ruthless in battles, and is not as afraid to take the field advantage. He posses the Dark Star instead of the Stellar Star. * '''Mister, the Introverted Necromancer: Mister is Scientedfic's best friend, raised from the dead (aka Purgatory). His true powers have yet to be revealed, though he can do a lot of things with his mind, indicating magic of some sort.' Current Location: Injustice Universe' * Sci, the Scouting Robot: '''Sci is the Robot of Scientedfic, but Scientedfic regards him as a friend. He mainly sets out to scout through many ways possible, including time traveling, dimension trespassing, and more. He is strong enough to have defeated Darkseid before. '''Current Location: Injustice Universe * Constantine, the Protecting Angel: Constantine is the angel sent to protect people, mostly children, until they can either fend for themselves or they find a better human protector. They are mostly light-based, and is now currently protecting ???. Current Location: Injustice Universe Protagonists * Carl, the Psychopathic Llama: Carl is a psychopathic, hand-loving llama who thirsts for blood and hands. He is accompanied by Paul at all times. * King Dice: '''King Dice is a sleazy, cheating, no-good casino manager who was kicked out by the Devil after his defeat at the hands of Cuphead. * '''A-9999: '''A tootin' killing robot who was among the first line of robots created to purge all lifeform. After his defection, all the other lines in the A-section were destroyed, and the G-series took their place. A-9999 likes to speak like a spokesman in a radio. * '''Touhou Cast: Yet to be revealed. Now I have to learn about this stuff! -SnufflesTheDog * Mr. Chicken: A chicken that also functions as a consistantly respawning bomb. Also hates Snuffles because his ancestors ate Mr. Chicken's family. Antagonists * Fantasy: '''A three-headed entity that derives from what Scientedfic never believed. They are intent on ruining the universe and reality itself by become existent. ''Current Location: REKT!'' ** '''Lanius: A curt, rush-talking entity that deals severely with those that cross his path. He bears a lot of personality resemblance to Lucius Malfoy. He is also very impatient and rushing, willing to do things as quick as possible. ** Malus: The leader of the group, and the most mature and patient of all of them. He is very level-headed, and is the one who plans all the events. He represents Voldemort and Darkiplier in many ways. ** Nox: An insane entity, N is the responsible one for all the terrors of the world, as well as the majority of the Fantasy attacks. He bears a lot of resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange in personality. * Hulga: '''A huge woman who often gets compared to Cala Maria, to her displeasure. She can unfold serious damage against anyone. She is currently in love with Erebus (right?). ''Current Location: REKT'' by Necrozma! Oiniteoderfla12's Characters '''Oinite's Notes: ''If a name has been italicized, they are inactive, dead, in LimboV2, not in that form, and/or not with one of the Party Members.'' Heroes Team Oinite= *'Oinite, the Master of Hellven: '''Oiniteoderfla12's main character. This stickman wields the Icycle, an powerful icicle used as a weapon and other weapons he uses less. '''Current Location: '''Injustice Earth. *'Oderfla, the Founder of the Sticknights: Oinite's brother. He is the leader of the Sticknights, a group of stickmen dedicated to defending Hellven. After Oinite got killed by Limbo and Glichart, Oderfla temporarilly took over for him. 'Current Location: '''Injustice Earth. *'Chrono, the Leader of Chromatica: 'A friend of Oinite and the only "Olliverse Character" so far to be a ''Homo Sapiens. He originally lead Chromatica before filling in the role for Oderfla. 'Current Location: '''Overworld, unconscious. **'Anti-Chrono, the Lord of Time: 'A more corrupt and darker version of Chrono. He serves the Darkness, an unknown group who has corrupted him once. *'Beta, the Transparent Stickman/the First Leader of Hellven: 'Beta is a transparent stickman. After being assisted by Oinite to kill the Creator, he joins Oinite with his party to defeat Alpha. '''Current Location: '''Overworld. *'Red, the Red Stickman: '''I know, weird title, right? Anyways, Red is Oinite's assistant and the main leader of the Council of Hellven. She posseses fire abilities, such as the '''Flames that Matter. Current Location: '''Overworld. |-|The Council of Hellven= *Solar, the Orange Stickman: 'Solar posseses celestial abilities, so she can control the sun, other stars (including the scientifically weird ones) and black holes. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Electro, the Yellow Stickman: ''Electro posseses electric abilities, allowing manipulation of lightning and electrical currents. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Nature, the Green Stickman: 'Also known as Mother Nature (as she is the first stickman to bring life to Hellven), she can control all life forms, including plants, complex organisms and even alien life. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Aqua, the Blue Stickman: ''Aqua can controll water. That's it. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Violet, the Purple Stickman: 'Violet is a different member of the Council. Rather than possesing natural-things powers, they posses weapon abilities, so they can summon weapons and manipulate them. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *And forget Black and White, I'm too lazy to do both of them. |-|The Leaders of the Sticknights= *Silva, the Grey Stickman: ''Silva can control any metal on the Periodic Table, except for Mercury. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Terron, the Brown Stickman: 'Terron can control not just the Earth, but other Terrestrial Objects, such as moons, planets and asteroids. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Pinkie, the Pink Stickman: ''No, not Pinkie Pie. Okay, maybe Pinkie Pie. For some reason, she is part of the Sticknights because she likes parties. Unsurprisingly, she has the power to make parties. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Thermo, the Magenta Stickman: 'Thermo has the ability to manipulate temperature, as well as Mercury. As an addon, they can take part of a soul in the form of Mercuric Souls. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Another one where their name I forgot. Neutrals/Inactive *Limbo and Glichart: ''Reformed Villains who take care of anyone who comes into LIMBOV2. They originally killed the Sticknights and the Council, manipulating them to become villains themselves. Current Location: 'LIMBOV2. Villains *'Alfred Tinio, the Serial Murderer (01N173/011Y)'': ''An evil (and genocidal) version of Oinite. He has once been banished by Beta into his Void Prison, but got out and tried to join the Three Bad Guys '(Daniel Topala, Demon Guardian, Herobrine). He was rejected and went back to his Void. After a couple of rounds, he has been recruited by TimewornKaiju to join his team of villains. '''Current Location: '''TimewornKaiju's Pocket Dimension. *'Bahamut, the Nemesis Beast (The Beast):'' ''Bahamut is a monster from the Geometry Dash level "Nemesis" by FunnyGame and Galzo, but is merged with The Beast from the Geometry Dash level "Beast Slayer" by DT Mark. Bahamut's merging with the Beast is caused by TimewornKaiju, and has recruited him since. (I don't know what else to put here, soo...) Current Location: '''TimewornKaiju's Pocket Dimension. Planned Characters * ''Oiniteoderfla12 the Ultima, God of the Olliverse'': ̶̖͓̯͕̌̌Ŗ̶͍̎͜E̴͇͆D̵̙̟̜̾̉̕Ǎ̶̭͗C̵̺̱̩̜̒Ť̷̨͇̔Ḙ̶̡͙̒͒́ͅD̵̷̙͈̮̩̙̞̔́͛̓͛́͝͝' Psychomaniac14's Characters ''All characters listed here have been discontinued. Note - The third character has been classified due to IRL stuff. Psy, did you... really base Zuika on your girlfriend? -SnufflesTheDog no I don't have one -Psychomaniac14 thats sad -o * Psy: A god who's job is to protect the infiverse from evil. His true name is unknown, but Psychomaniac14 is his online username, so that's just what everyone calls him, except they call him Psy because that's easier and faster to say. Check the page on him for more information. * Cytus: An angel who has been with Psy for millions of years. Her job is to help him with protecting the infiverse from evil, and she has a second job as the President of Sirius A. She was appointed her main job by the Council of Gods, who run Heaven. Her main weapon is the Soundkiller, a weapon that looks like a megaphone, but when the trigger is pressed, it creates a 500 decibel soundwave (for comparison, the loudest sound ever recorded was the Krakatoa eruption, which was 316 decibels) * (CLASSIFIED) 404 found's Character(s) Note: the same character may have different personalities within depends on the story. Heroes * The Grand Admiral: totally not stolen from Star Wars. The main character. commander of the Antor Federation fleet. His consciousness exists as part-AI and usually inhabits a mechanical core protected by a suit of armor. Dark Force user, as proven by all the lightsaber duels and Force Lightning. Well known for extreme saltiness towards Sass. Also worthy of noting is that his past is unknown, completely expunged from the files. Following Necrozma's takeover, is a Sith Lord. Current Location: ''Approaching the inner rim of a star system in the Injustice Universe.'' Enemies * The Clown: Origin unknown. Corrupted by the Improbability Drive a long time ago and is now a zombie clown with SCP-682 powers and a near unbreakable road sign. Constantly tries to fight the Grand Admiral over the Drive or the Scranton Reality Bender. all attempts failed. Current Location: unknown. Alpha654's Characters * Alpha: '''The villain of the two split personalities. Alpha is skilled with magic, has a high rank in the Royal Empire, and owns the Abomination Factory. His text is always purple, referencing Super Paper Mario's void. * '''Omega: '''The hero of the two split personalities. Omega is the leader of Project ONE, but still happens to be weaker than Alpha. His text is always orange. * '''Note: Though they are described as split personalities, for whatever reason they are already two separate entities with two separate bodies, unlike normal Splits. SnufflesTheDog's Characters Heroes * Snuffles: '''An Anthropomorphic Dog, and an oddity amoung the group. In previous rounds, Snuffles was an extremely powerful member of the group, with elemental forms and MLG Formula being his bread and butter, but once the '''Elemental Surge was taken from him, he was left nigh-powerless. The only power that Snuffles currently possesses is the ability to teleport occasionally, which isn't super useful in a world with sentient robots and kitsunes. He does, however, possess the Giz-X Hypercannon, an ancient and mysterious cannon. Unfortunately, it's out of power. Current Location: Unknown. Neutral * The Phantom Dragon: A Red Dragon wannabe without any of the actual Red Dragon's hatred, viciousness or eternalness. He's more of a nuisance than anything else. Main Page: Link Villains * Virituous and Synarch: ''' A pair of misshapen captors working with the Demon Guardian and, by extension, TimewornKaiju, to gain the three keys to the Cataclysm Machine. Virituous (Captor 1) is a cold, calculating freak with dual horns, a robot arm and a metal jaw, whist Synarch (Captor 2) is insane with an exposed brain, a hunched posture and a nightmare grin on him at all times. Coincidence? Well, yes, actually. ''Current Location: In TimewornKaiju's pocket dimension.'' * '''G-1000: '''A robot of mysterious origin, said to be linked to A-999. G-1000 is insanely powerful, even when he is severely weakened, able to proficiantly use his in-built Gear Gun to shoot down enemies that get in his way. He's not exactly a hero nor a villain himself, but he's currently posessed with Project: Binary, meaining that he's kinda evil right now. ''Current Location:'' on Planet Hansha. Type: Sparky's characters Heroes * Lilac's brother >:D -Snuffles '''Sparky: 404's most loyal friend and subordinate in SAFF, and an example of the rare water dragon species. Currently the only known water dragon in SAFF. Has a purple head and body and prefers blue and yellow clothes. Has a blue raindrop-shaped headset on his ears that work as hearing aids. Has two purple horns, dark purple hair, and two long dark purple hair strands that can be used as weapons. Being a full water dragon, Sparky needs a life support system at all times to keep his water supply going, among other things. This life support system takes the form of armor and a mask which resemble a (different species of) dragon-bird-fish thing with a weird mask. It has been plated in chrome, which makes it silver, and can be removed.' ''Nobody but 404 found and Sparky know this, however, and everyone else sees and knows Sparky as only that suit of armor and the mask. Current Location:' ''Trying to manage things with 404 found on the Fleet. Neutral *'TESTBED series:' The TESTBED series is a series of robots programmed to carry out tasks. Despite being fully functional, they don't actually do anything by themselves. A CD or USB or other form of device that can contain code must be inserted in a TESTBED, and the TESTBED itself must be powered on for it to actually do anything. They're known as TESTBEDs because they are, essentially, testing devices for new procedures, software or other. Unfortunately, this means that any villain who can code and gets their hands on a TESTBED can use it for their own evil purposes. ** TESTBED-01: Small and sleek. Moves fast and has a single Rail gun, but is very fragile. An assassin. Also has a grav-linked jet booster. Looks like E-102 Gamma. ** TESTBED-02: Small and sleek as well. Moves fast and also has a grav-linked jet booster. Fragile and equipped with rocket launchers. Looks like E-101 Beta. ** TESTBED-03: Basically a Mini P.E.K.K.A. ** TESTBED-04: Basically a P.E.K.K.A. ** TESTBED-05: A modified BB unit with a small helicopter rotor attached to its head. Has many tools and weapons, and also has a grabber and a simple turret at all times. ** TESTBED-06: A modified R-unit. Is a protocol droid and an astromech droid in one. ** TESTBED-07: A''' big four legged robot with a big sphere and a somewhat big head which looks like it was taken straight off of BB-8, recolored, and made bigger. It has many large weapons, such as a wrecking ball, and is used for heavy-scale operations. Its head can open up to reveal a cockpit which is big enough to fit an average entity. It's about the size of an average hell dragon. ** '''TESTBED-08: A modified X-Wing which can follow instructions independently. ** TESTBED-09: A robot which resembles an average Red Dragon (the lesser type like Smaug), but colored silver. Its size is in between the sizes of a water and a hell dragon. Villains * Necrozma: '''(Moved in Non-Story Arc Characters.) TimewornKaiju's Characters Villains * '''TimewornKaiju: A Hell Dragon and evil Creator. He is the only known one of his species in SAFF and is called "The Red Dragon". He was the one who turned against most of his fellow creators with the Cataclysm Machine, and locked them away. As a Creator, he can create anything out of thin air. The Machine is his most powerful creation. * THORIUM: Named after a Terraria mod named Thorium Mod. It's the Operating System of the Cataclysm Machine. It uses the Machine's reality-warping ability to adapt against anything that successfully attacks the Machine, such as turning the Machine into a cloud of nanomachines in order to appear disintegrated. Non-Story Arc Characters This section is for Characters that are not created by any of the players of SAFF. * Team Fortress 2: ''This name is for all of the main TF2 Characters, including, but not all, the RED Medic, the BLU Engineer, Miss Pauling and Saxton Hale. ** '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. ** '''Introduced By: '''Oiniteoderfla12. *''The Yatagarasu: A crow with three legs. The Yatagarasu is based on the level with the same name by Manix (and Riot/Surv/TrusTa+GeoStorm). ** Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. ** '''Introduced By: '''Oiniteoderfla12. *The Hydragaryu:' A dragon with three legs and heads. Just like the Yatagarasu, the Hydragaryu is based on the level with the same name by Manix. ** '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2 ** '''Introduced By: '''Oiniteoderfla12. * 'Necrozma: A flying set of misshapen black armor from Pokemon. 'Not much is known about it. It was first found in Alpha's tower, behaves like a ninja, and has a HUGE appetite for light of all kinds. ' ** '''Current Location: REKT! Rekt by: Sweg Dragon, TimewornKaiju. ** Introduced By: '''Type: Sparky. *The Demon Guardian:''' A deranged lunatic. Main Page: Link Category:Story Arc Forum Fight